gothamfandomcom-20200222-history
Gotham City Police Department
The Gotham City Police Department (GCPD) is the police department of Gotham City. History The GCPD was founded in 1820 as the primary law enforcement agency of Gotham City.[http://gothamchronicle.com/post/97830868372/gcpd-now-recruiting-join-the-police-force GCPD Now Recruiting! - Gotham Chronicle] It apparently had a long history of police brutality and of corruption, as Sarah Essen commented that she had seen too many jaded old men buy their way into the post of Commissioner. However, it also had several honest and dedicated members. Events GCPD Massacre The Gotham City Police department was invaded by The Maniax who killed nine officers with guns, with Commissioner Sarah Essen being murdered by Jerome Valeska as part of a broadcast. New leadership When Nathaniel Barnes joined the Gotham City Police Department as their new police captain, he started by getting rid of Pollard, Guthrie, Coulson, Drowler, Brooks, Detective Perez, and Hightower for their records of bribery, drug abuse, extortion, and racketeering. He then makes Jim Gordon his second-in-command as they put together a Strike Force made from some Gotham City Police Academy students in order to deal with the recent rise in crime. Azrael's attack Barnes later places Gordon in protective custody. Azrael then attacks the Gotham City Police Department in order to target James Gordon. He starts by cutting its power before crashing through the windows of the Gotham City Police Department. When Barnes declines to negotiate with him, Azrael starts killing the police officers present until Barnes is left standing. Azrael then follows Barnes up to the roof, where Barnes wields a pole in his duel with Azrael, which breaks Azrael's Sword of Sin. It is then discovered by Barnes that Azrael is a resurrected Theo Galavan, who proceeds to stab Barnes with the Sword of Sin's hilt in front of Gordon. Gordon then shoots Galavan off the roof, where his unmasked appearance is broadcast by the media present before Galavan flees. Nathaniel Barnes is recuperating in the hospital. After a failed attempt to search Hugo Strange's office with the police officers present, James Gordon and Harvey Bullock arrange a manhunt for Theo Galavan. Alvarez tells Bullock that they got six police helicopters in the air and every sniffer dog in the state looking for him. While arranging for police officers from upstate to come to Gotham to help in the manhunt, Bullock tells Tom to contact Judge Bam Bam on the phone to obtain a search warrant to search all of Arkham Asylum. Harvey then encourages the police officers present to find Galavan. Tetch Virus Plagues Gotham Following Nathaniel Barnes ending up in Arkham Asylum and the death of Mario Calvi due to them coming in contact with the blood of Alice Tetch, Harvey Bullock is once again acting captain as Leslie wants him to arrest Jim Gordon, however, Harvey refused, as Mario's death was a legal kill. This station is later being attacked during Jerome's chaotic anarchy. Leslie can't gone over her grief with her husband's death, she resigns as medical examiner before Jim tells her the truth about Mario attempted to murder her at her wedding night. After the bomb containing the weaponized version of the Alice Tetch virus detonates, the police have their hands full detaining the infected. Following Fish Mooney's second death, Hugo Strange cooperates with the GCPD into recreating the cure. Alvarez somehow becomes infected with the Alice Tetch virus and started shooting his fellow GCPD members until he is subdued by Alfred Pennyworth Lucius Fox. Once the cure for the Alice Tetch virus is made, the surviving infected are cured. Collaboration with Penguin: Under Pax Penguina Following the Tetch virus attack, Oswald Cobblepot/The Penguin took control of the criminal underworld once more, and unionized crime and required any criminals operating in Gotham to have a license approved by him. This would mean anyone with a license couldn't be arrested by the police, which resulted in crime figures going down. The regulation on crime caused the murder of police officers to drop, making the police of the department feel safer and agreeing to Penguin's rule. Penguin began sending bribes to the police to ensure their cooperation, which included Captain Bullock, who even though was willing to take down Penguin at some point in the future, felt that they needed him after all the chaos that the city had recently gone through. However Gordon wasn't happy with the arrangement, and similar to when he first started at the G.C.P.D. he found himself being the only honest cop willing to take a stand against the mob. Terrorized By Professor Pyg The GCPD found themselves the target of a new criminal in the city going by the name Professor Pyg, who murdered police officers and dressed them in several pig heads. The officers in question were those that accepted bribes from Penguin. Gordon and Bullock ended up being kidnapped when they invaded one of Pyg's hideouts, although Pyg wanted to team up with Gordon as he was the only honest cop fighting against the corruption in the city. Gordon didn't accept Pyg's offer, which resulted in Pyg slitting Bullock's throat and escaping, however Gordon remained behind to save his friend's life. Gordon ended up disappointed when he discovered Bullock was accepting bribes from Penguin, and urged him not to continue doing so. In a bid to quickly find Pyg and bring him to justice, the G.C.P.D. teamed up with Penguin's gang. However during a raid on another hideout of Pyg's, they discovered it was trapped and several officers were shot, and Bullock accidentally shot a hostage disguised as Professor Pyg (although he survived). Gordon rushed to the scene and managed to take out the booby trapped machine guns and saving the officers lives, which earned him the respect of the department. Inspired by Gordon's stand against Penguin, some cops began to arrest criminals with Penguin's license. Captain James Gordon Takes Flight Following the incident, a broken and guilty ridden Bullock was relieved from duty as acting Captain, with Gordon being assigned to the role by the mayor, much to Bullock's disgust and anger. The following week, Jim is called by Professor Pyg, who lets him in on his plan. Jim realizes he's outside and goes to investigate with Harper. They walk into a tent to witness 3 dead homeless bodies dressed in fancy clothes. They then realize a pig is eating a body pointed out by a pedestrian. Jim tells Harper to contain the area and go get help. Gordon is then in the G.C.P.D. talking to Lucius Fox about the murders. Lucius points out he took out the organs in the body's and they deduce the location of Pyg. Gordon goes with Harper to Pyg's location and find a dead end in the building. They go outside to search and find a van. Gordon looks on the left side of the van and Harper looks on the right. Pyg ambushes them and comes up behind Harper. He stabs her and tells Gordon to lower his gun. He then flees with Harper. Gordon is then at a press conference about Pyg. He says he will catch Pyg and bring him in. The press asks Gordon about the rumors of Pyg cooking his victims now. Gordon says no comment and returns to the Pygs hideout. He then deduces Pyg is going to Sofia Falcone's fundraiser at her orphanage. He realizes Pyg's plan is to feed the rich and the poor. He shows up behind the kitchen and sneaks in. He comes in and spots a man working for Pyg. He asks the man about Pyg and realizes he has a gun in his pocket. Pyg comes up behind him and knocks him out. Gordon wakes up in the pantry and is gagged and tied up. Gordon tries breaking free but fails to do so, and he starts to panic. However, to both his relief and surprise, Harper opens the door and comes into the pantry. She explains to Gordon she evaded Pyg and had been spying on him and waiting for the right time to strike. She frees Gordon, and the two end up crashing Pyg's party and ends up defeating him. Jim then talks to the press and they thank him for fulfilling his promise about bringing in Pyg. Gordon then talks to Sofia at her orphanage and they kiss. Known members Commissioner *Gillian Loeb (resigned) *Sarah Essen (formerly a captain) † *Reynolds † *Unnamed Commissioner † *Jim Gordon (formerly a captain) Captain *Jim Gordon (formerly a detective) *Nathaniel Barnes (formerly) *Sarah Essen (formerly) † *Harvey Bullock (formerly) Detective *Harvey Bullock (also a Homicide Unit member) *Charlie Griggs (also a Homicide Unit member) *Crispus Allen (also a Major Crimes Unit member) *Renee Montoya (also a Major Crimes Unit member) *Derek Delaware (also a member of the Narcotics Department) *Arnold Flass *Alvarez *Ben Mueller *Zeke (formerly an officer) *Culpepper *Campos *Vanessa Harper *Perez (fired and arrested) *Frank Collins (retired) † *Amanda Wong † *Marv † Jason Starr(writer) (January 31, 2017). Gotham: Dawn of Darkness. Titan Books. *Dix (retired) † *Rick Collins † *Boggs *Lewis Lieutenant *Bill Cranston † Sergeant *Joe *Unnamed Desk Sergeant Officer *Officer Tannenbaum *Officer Arbogast *Officer Franks *Officer Patel *Officer Len Moore *Officer Griffin Katz *Officer Collins *Officer Hardgrove *Officer Sneed *Officer Tom *Officer Sebring *Officer Biehl *Officer Alban *Officer Hanover *Officer Blake (formerly a detective) *Officer Andrew Dove (incarcerated) *Officer Pollard (fired) *Officer Guthrie (fired) *Officer Coulson (fired) *Officer Drowler (fired) *Officer Brooks (fired) *Officer Hightower (fired) *Officer Katherine Parks † *Officer Tom Dougherty † *Officer Dave Metzger † *Officer Chris Whitlock † *Officer Jenny Butler † *Officer Nakajima † Unit Alpha *Officer Luke Garrett † *Officer Sal Martinez † *Officer Carl Pinkney † *Officer Josie Mac Medical Examiner/Forensic *Dr. Guerra (medical examiner; fired) *Dr. Leslie Thompkins (medical examiner; formerly) *Edward Nygma (forensic scientist; formerly) *Lucius Fox (science expert) *Kristin Kringle (archivist) † *Cortez (forensic scientist) † Trivia * Until Pilot every GCPD officer was forced to kill at least one individual for the mob, so they could have dirt on them to prevent them from interfering. In Everyone Has a Cobblepot, Harvey reveals he had to go through with it, but made his peace with the fact. Appearances * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Season 2 * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Season 3 * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Season 4 * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Season 5 * * * * * * * * * * * * Novels *''Gotham: Dawn of Darkness'' *''Gotham: City of Monsters'' }} References Category:Allusions to the comics Category:Cataclysm Gangs Category:Organizations